A respite
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Vampire Adam from Only lovers left alive


A RESPITE

The sweltering mid-spring heat dwindled with the setting sun, allowing a chilly night breeze to pick up and blow softly though the stout trees, rustling the leaves. The night is unexpectedly pleasant and balmy so I opt to turn off the air conditioning and open the windows of my apartment for the remainder of the day. Night comes and I settle down to read, too preoccupied with the book to put something other than a large cotton shirt and a pair of panties on. I read until my eyes grow heavy with sleep before I give in for the night. Putting the book aside, I shut off my lamp and lay down. A sigh escapes as I close my eyes and slowly sink into the mattress.

The next time I open my eyes, I do it slowly. My mind is sluggish while I stare up at the shadows painting my ceiling, wondering what woke me up. Outside, the wind still blows through the leaves. It's a calming gentle noise. There is no one out there. There are no cars driving by. Just nothing but a quiet lovely night. Moments slip by and slowly I become aware that maybe the thing that woke me was not outside. Rather, it could be in my room, staring me down from the thick shadows, unreadable, patient, and ancient.

Excitement is the remedy to my sleepiness, and suddenly I'm wide awake. I turn my head, searching the dark corners of my room until I notice his long lanky silhouette. He's sitting in a chair, calm and silent, content to watch.

"Adam?"

I don't know why I bothered to ask. There are not many men who can slip into my room without causing me to panic outright. My voice jars him, as if his mind was a million miles away, and I wonder if he is toying with a new melody in that melancholy brain of his. I hear him sigh. He has always been pensive, somber type but now he seems a little on edge.

I turn onto my side to see him better and pull my right leg up and over my left on. In my sleep I had kicked the thin blanket off and my shirt had ridden up to reveal my panties but I'm not embarrassed. The darkness covers me up well enough. "What's wrong?"

"I needed time away to think," Adam murmurs in that low sultry voice of his, and I'm shuddering inwardly. I could listen to him talk for hours. He could even read off the list of ingredients on the back of a cereal box and I could just close my eyes, bit my lower lip, and think it was fucking poetry. I try to be compassionate, I really do. His creative genius is astounding and but now all I can think about is fucking him.

"Writer's block?" I ask tentatively. Even though he has opened up to me in the past, he is still prone to moodiness when it comes to his work. I don't want to pry where he doesn't want me to but I am curious.

"Yeah."

"Is it something new?"

"Yes," he says, slowly climbing to his feet. He crosses the room, his gait deliberate and long, and he is standing at the foot of my bed before I know it. "No. I don't know what it is. It's just there…constantly, always on my mind. Bothering me." Eagerness and anticipation gnaw at my stomach as the brooding vampire towers over my bed, slowly circling it until he is standing at my side. "I need a break." He leans down and I turn onto my back, sucking on my lower lip when he reaches out to slide my shirt up, slowly revealing my stomach and then my chest. We both make little noises of approval when his large hand cups my left breast, thumbing my nipple until it's hard. "Or I'm going to go mad."

I close my eyes, sighing, as he fondles one breast and then the other. His touch is forever gentle but incessant, kindling my own desire until I feel want stirring between my legs. He sits down on the bed and runs his palms down my rib cage and then my stomach, to finger the fancy lace of the waistband delicately.

"Pink suits you," he murmurs and I'm struggling to breathe as I feel his index finger slowly slide down to stroke the plump flesh between my thighs, gauging the wetness that is starting to accumulate there. "Brings out the blush of your skin."

I part my legs restlessly for him, wordlessly telling him I need more, but his touch doesn't linger. His hands reach for my shirt and he quickly pulls it up and over my head to throw it aside. I swallow thickly, my hands bunching into the sheet beneath me, as I watch him silently study my form, taking in every inch of warm, flushed skin, every dip, every flaw until I feel my frustration start to mount.

In a moment of pure human greed I frown and smack his thigh with the back of my hand. That's enough to bring him out of his reverie and he offers the tiniest of smiles and a softly whispered apology. Then he hands are back on my body, stroking my supple flesh, before he leans down and presses his cool lips against my own. My hands release the sheets to plunge into his dark hair.

He dominates the kiss and I struggle to keep up but he doesn't seem to mind my inexperience. I feel his hand on my neck, fingers pressing against my racing pulse a moment, and then he is stroking downwards to massage my chest and gently misuse my nipples. I moan softly, breaking away from him because suddenly it's all too much. He chuckles in return before running his lips across my neck and I shudder when I feel his sharp canines scrape across my skin. He has never bitten me before but one never knows with a vampire. I hope if he does he has the decency to ask me first.

"You smell delicious," he purrs into my throat, and I have to wonder if he is talking about my body wash or the blood that's racing throughout my system. My head swims for a moment. The low rumble of his velvety voice is intoxicating.

His lips move past my neck and I'm gasping aloud when his tongue flicks my nipples. My spine arches, demanding more pressure until Adam gets the hint and starts to suckle. He is not gentle and I moan, feeling pleasure start to tug mercilessly in my abdomen. My fingers itch to touch myself but he beats me to it. His fingers are quick and determined as he rubs me through my panties. Just stroking up and down along my slit, and completely evading my clit.

I don't care that I have to beg him to stop teasing me. It's a nice to feel him smile against my skin before he slips his hand beneath the waistband and massages my clit with quick skillful circles and I am a wreck, panting and sobbing softly as my legs part shamelessly for more of his touch to get me off.

"You're so wonderful," he murmurs against my skin before taking a nipple into his mouth once more and the double whammy is more than I can bear right now.

"God, Adam," I moan, feeling the first rumbles of an orgasm start to echo throughout my body. "I'm getting close."

"Good. I want to feel you cum when I fuck you."

He hooks his long slim fingers around the waistband and tugs my panties down my legs and onto the floor with ungodly speed. His fingers are rough when they sink into me and I cry out. It's painful but, god, do I want it. He pumps his fingers in and out of my body, encouraging wetness and arousal, and I moan, my legs spread open and my right hand pummels my clit.

Then he is pulling away and the sound of his buckle and zipper coming undone makes my heart slam faster in my chest. Luckily he doesn't make me wait very long. Maybe he's as hot and bothered by all of this as I am. He settles between my trembling thighs and my legs wrap around his slim waist automatically, pulling him closer. For the most part he is still clothed, only taking the time to release his cock from his leather pants, before he is fucking into me with one quick, smooth snap of his hips. We fill the air with our groans of mutual pleasure and before I have time to adjust he is pulling out only to slam back inside me.

"You're so hot and wet," he moans. He sits back a little on his heels, pushing my legs up and out with his hands on the back of my thighs, and fucks me harder. I know I will be tender in the morning but I don't care. The only thing I care about is coming with the long thick cock deep inside me. I slip my hand down the length of my body to resume toying with my clit. I tense, feeling my quim tighten around him spastically. It's only a matter of time now before I climax.

"Oh, good girl," he purrs. I know he is watching me pleasure myself and approves. His hips snap forward quickly, again and again, pushing his cock deeper inside me as well as knocking the air out of my lungs with each powerful thrust. "Good, eager, wonderful, girl."

His voice is the last thing that sets me over the edge. With the large shudder and a moan, I am a trembling mess as my orgasm overtakes me.

"Fuck," Adam hisses, clutching my hips to hold me still as he continues to thrusts into my tight hole over and over again until his own orgasm threatened to stutter his graceful movements. He is panting and swearing under his breath as he pushes so deep inside my body that I cry out and come a second time when I feel his release.

We collapse onto the bed, breathless. While I am a hot sweaty mess, Adam is habitually colder but doesn't utter a word of protest when I snuggle up next to him. Rather he wraps am arm around me and pulls me closer so that I'm lying onto of his tall slight frame.

"Is that the kind of break you needed, Adam?"

"Definitely, sweetheart," he murmurs, brushing his lips across my forehead. "But if I'm going to finish this song, I will need a much longer one. Possibly all night."


End file.
